1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus connected to a server via a KVM (K: Keyboard, V: Video, M: Mouse) switch, as well as a KVM switch, a remote system, and a computer readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a system including a plurality of clients, a plurality of servers, and a KVM switch switching the communication between the clients and the servers (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-534685).
In this type of system, a single client is connected to one of the servers selected by a user via the KVM switch, and a monitor connected to the client can display screen data of the selected server. A user of the client can input a hot key that quickly operates a function included in the server or the KVM switch, from a keyboard connected to the client. When a “Ctrl” key as the hot key is depressed twice, for example, a screen for server selection is displayed on the monitor connected to the client.
However, even when the hot key is input in order to operate any one of the functions included in the server and the KVM switch, there is a case where both of the functions included in the server and the KVM switch operate. Even when the hot key is input in order to operate the function included in the server, there is a case where the function included in the KVM switch only operate. This results in degraded usability of the hot key.